


Ineffective Study Techniques

by bpd_changeling



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpd_changeling/pseuds/bpd_changeling
Summary: Alex and John get up to ~shenanigans~ while studying





	Ineffective Study Techniques

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic at like midnight please don't judge me

     All the best relationships start with a game of Vocab Paperball; Alex was sure that had to be written somewhere. It was just an indisputable truth. His, for instance, started on a Friday night in a dimly lit basement that also happened to serve as his best friend's bedroom.

     "Your turn."

"Okay, um... ex post facto law."

"Which means?'

"Uh... a law passed after an action occurred which would have been illegal according to the new law."

"And the rule?"

"You can't be charged for it, since it wasn't against the law at the time."

"Correct! Take your shot."

     The rules of Paperball are simple. You draw one of the sheets of paper from the stack on the table and try to define and explain the vocabulary term written on it. If you get it right, you can crumple up the paper and try to throw it into the bucket situated on a stool several feet away. A correct definition earns you one point, and a successful shot earns you two. The first person to thirty points wins.

     "God, why are you so good at this?" John complained from his spot on the bed as Alexander's balled-up paper landed smoothly in the bucket. Alex grinned at the compliment.

"I'm not throwing away my shot. I always make sure I'm positioned exactly right before I throw."

"But you always get the vocab right too!"

"Oh, that." Alex had the decency to look a little ashamed as he admitted, "I always study at home before I come over." John gasped dramatically.

"You cheater!" In a display of fake-rage, he seized a sheet of paper from the table and balled it up before tossing it at Alex's head. Alex dodged and then grabbed a paper of his own, which he flung back with equal force. It bounced off John's shoulder before he could get out of the way. This contact seemed to fuel his flame, and he began pelting Alex with more paper balls, one after the other, as fast as he could form them. Alex, of course, threw them back, and it quickly grew into a full-on war.

     Alex was a good shot, but he wasn't particularly good at dodging at close range, so John got as near as possible to inflict maximum damage. Obviously, this made it just as easy for Alex to hit him back, so it might not have been the most strategic move. Through all this, the pair was shrieking and laughing and pushing each other like little kids. It was a wonder neither of John's parents came down to investigate the racket. John was eternally thankful for this small miracle, given what happened next.

     John saw the sudden spark in his friend's eyes immediately, but he didn't know what was coming until a split second later Alex shouted, "Distraction!" and pecked him on the lips, simultaneously snatching the paper ball right out of his hand. John froze, his mind racing a mile a minute. What did that mean? Did it mean anything at all? Was Alex really just playing, or was that for real? The kiss had been so brief he barely felt it, but John's lips seemed to burn where Alex's had touched them.

     The two boys locked eyes for a moment, all traces of laughter suddenly gone. Alex started to take a step back, but John's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist before he could stop it. Without really thinking, he tugged Alex back in and pressed their lips together again. Alex tensed for a second, eyes wide. Then he kissed back. Hard. His arms went around John's waist, and John's hands tangled in his hair. They stayed wrapped together, kissing fervently, for several long moments.

     "Good game," John murmured as they parted just enough to take a breath.

"Yeah," Alex agreed, "But not-" Another kiss. "-a very-" And again. "-effective-" And again. "-studying technique." They had to break apart then, because they had both burst into giggles. John's arms settled comfortably around Alex's neck, and they leaned their foreheads together as the laughter died down a little.

"Maybe not," John said, "But I personally think it's the best study session we've ever had. You?" Alex brushed a lock of hair out of John's face. Grinning, he agreed: "Best. Ever."


End file.
